Unapologize
by Hedwig466
Summary: AU Fiyeraba. I love this song, and what better way to show it than link it to the best musical ever?


**A/N- This is my first songfic!! By the way, those of you that are reading this that have read Discovered, this is why there hasn't been a chapter yet… this and April Fools. **

**Here it is! This is Unapologize, by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy!**

Elphaba sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She still couldn't believe what she did. She and Fiyero were visiting Glinda for the weekend before going back to Shiz, and Glinda had had to answer the phone...

_Last night  
I was pouring out my heart  
Like a waterfall to you.._

They had been outside, the three of them, on Glinda's porch swing. It was a little awkward sitting there alone with Fiyero, and that's when he had started talking about Glinda. He'd confessed he didn't really like her the way she liked him. They had started talking. About school, about life, about Glinda.

_******_

_"What would you say," Fiyero began. "If I told you I didn't like Glinda that way?"_

_"I would ask why not," Elphaba replied. "And why you led her on?"_

_"But what if I said I had to, to get closer to someone else?"_

_"That's unfair! You can't use people like that!"_

_"And if I had no choice, despite how much it hurt me to hurt her?"_

_******_

Elphaba shuddered at the memory.

_******_

_"What if I said I had to do this?"_

_******_

_And with one kiss  
I was a runaway train  
Flying off the track to you..._

She still couldn't believe he kissed her, even now after it was over. Glinda didn't even know...

_I love you came flooding out  
I couldn't make it stop  
I couldn't shut my mouth.  
I felt like a fool then lied and said I was sorry..._

_*******_

_"I wouldn't know what to say."_

_"What if I said I really, really liked this person?"_

_*******_

_I unapologize  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
Can't unsay what you heard  
Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fighting back and hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize_

_*******_

_"That...That was all hypothetical, right?"_

_"Um..." Fiyero ran his hand through his hair._

_*******_

You know people say a lot that they really don't mean.  
Last night I told a little white lie  
Hoping you would forget the scene.  
We're feeling like a movie under bad porch light  
Couldn't help myself when you held me tight

_Said what I meant  
Then I lied and said I'm sorry_

_******_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Look, that was all hypothetical. You seriously believed that? I'm sorry..." _

_The words hurt to say, and hurt to think._

_Fiyero was speechless._

_******_

Elphaba reached for her and Glinda's shared phone. Did she dare....? Her fingers dialed the number as if they had a mind of their own.

_I unapologize  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
Can't unsay what you heard  
Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fighting back to hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize_

"Hello?" She reminded herself to breathe.

"Hi, Fiyero."

"Elphaba?"

"Yeah. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. How about I come over?"

"I don't-" The line went dead.

_There's no time to be  
Holding it all in and trying to pretend  
That I don't care feel anything  
Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry_

Elphaba jumped off of the bed and went to the door.

"Hey, Elphaba."

"Um, I really don't think this is a good time." She bit her lip.

"Did you know Glinda broke up with me?"

_I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard_

_"_She said she didn't think it was going to work out."

"Are you serious?"

"She said to give you this." Fiyero kissed her again.

_Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight back to hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize_

_"_I have something to tell you though."

"Let's hear it."

"Last night wasn't that hypothetical."  
"I know."

_Cause you heard me right.  
I unapologize._

**A/N- Didja like it? Hate it? Neither? That little green button is calling your name…**


End file.
